


看不見的傷痕

by RosVailintin



Category: Les 3 Mousquetaires - Castelli/Florence & Guirao/Cyr & Champagne, Salut les copains ! - Forneri
Genre: Alternate Universe - 17th Century, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin





	看不見的傷痕

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inverno_rubyQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inverno_rubyQ/gifts).
  * A translation of [Les Blessures qui ne se voient pas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836558) by [RosVailintin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他開始跑. 手在流血, 但他懶得管, 他根本就感覺不到疼痛. 雨不停地下, 濕透的襯衫像一層冰貼在皮膚上, 被秋夜的冷風毫無阻礙地穿透. 這條又髒又窄的小巷子裏沒有人, 連一個流浪漢都看不到; 唯一的光源是一隻挂在墻上的燈泡, 筋疲力盡地發出昏暗的黃光.
> 
> 雨水刺痛他的眼睛, 他把眼睛閉上, 於是雨水開始刺痛他的眼皮. 雙腿的運動幾乎是機械式的; 他甚至不知道自己跑什麽. 白金漢公爵的聲音 — 沒錯, 所有人都認識那張漂亮的臉蛋 — 在他的頭顱裏回響, 并且他拒絕報上姓名之後收到的那個眼神裏裝著比怒氣更複雜的東西. ‘我是有毛病吧.’ 他自言自語道.

雨聲溶解在馬車和人力車不停旋轉的輪子下, 在人們匆忙的脚步裏, 在簡短急促的話語聲中. 路燈黃色的光幾乎無法進入車廂, 使得這裏甚至比外面更像黑夜.(1)

喬治·維利爾斯(2)一個人坐在座位上盯著自己的十個手指甲, 身邊擺著三個又大又軟的墊子. 他在早上用周日集市買的特殊的顔料把指甲染成了黑色, 這點小打扮并不算是爲了一刻鐘之後就要開始的晚會.

他向前傾身, 敲了敲車頂: ‘我們到哪兒了?’

‘我們在 — 哦我的上帝啊!’

車子突然停了下來, 受驚的馬跳起來發出嘶鳴, 車夫大吼道: ‘你幹什麽?!’

喬治恰好在他的臉撞到擋板前用手撐住了.

‘怎麽回事?’ 他拍了拍車門.

車夫沒有聽見, 繼續道: ‘你瘋了嗎, 啊? 你不看路是吧? 你可知道這裏坐的是誰? 起來, 你! 起來! 動啊! 怎麽, 你就打算這麽待在這兒了?’

喬治打開了門. 微涼的空氣讓他皺了皺眉, 將大衣裹得更緊. 圍觀的人們都向後退, 開始小聲議論起來. 一把傘出現在他的頭頂.

‘出什麽 — 都讓開!’

他看見了.

馬蹄前面蜷縮著一個大約十八歲的男孩, 甚至可能更小. 身上的白襯衫很舊, 浸濕了貼在身上, 卻依然整潔; 緊腿靴子包裹著的脚腕幾乎和女孩子的一樣細. 雨打著他蒼白的皮膚和輕顫的棕色睫毛, 落進白金色的頭髮裏, 也滴在他左手(3)上 – 這隻手之前藏在胳膊下的身側 — 滿手都是血, 被雨水稀釋, 在夜幕下呈現絳紅色, 順著石磚縫流淌. 一輛馬車駛過, 他左手食指上的戒指(4)反射著車燈的光.

‘起來!’ 車夫重複了一遍, 在他後背上踢了一脚.

喬治瞪了車夫一眼. 他低下頭, 回到馬匹旁邊.

男孩擡起眼睛, 盯著正在走近的喬治. 這雙眼睛看起來是黑色的, 卻相當清亮, 讓他想起花園裏的藍頭黑鸝. 雨進入到眼睛裏, 他眨了眨眼. 喬治覺得很不自在. 他在離這個陌生人五步遠的地方停下.

‘你是誰?’ 他問道, 并且相信這個語調已經足夠溫柔.

‘這要緊嗎?’ 男孩回復. 他的嗓音很乾净, 有一點北方口音(5), 并且對於他的處境來説平淡得過分.

他沒有説得很大聲, 卻讓所有人都住了嘴.

喬治吸了一口氣, 閉上眼又睜開, 不再看著這個少年. 他對隨從説道: ‘給他錢去治手, 然後出發.’

‘省省吧, 我好得很.’ 男孩已經站起來, 手放在背后. 他瞟了一眼路對面, 說: ‘有人叫我, 我走了.’

他飛快地衝到另一側. 喬治根本沒聽到任何人叫他. ‘管他呢.’ 他想. 男孩的身影漸行漸遠, 消失在雨簾之後.

上車之前, 喬治對看客們回頭, 目光掃過每一個人.

雨衝洗掉了血跡. 

 

他開始跑. 手在流血, 但他懶得管, 他根本就感覺不到疼痛. 雨不停地下, 濕透的襯衫像一層冰貼在皮膚上, 被秋夜的冷風毫無阻礙地穿透. 這條又髒又窄的小巷子裏沒有人, 連一個流浪漢都看不到; 唯一的光源是一隻挂在墻上的燈泡, 筋疲力盡地發出昏暗的黃光.

雨水刺痛他的眼睛, 他把眼睛閉上, 於是雨水開始刺痛他的眼皮. 雙腿的運動幾乎是機械式的; 他甚至不知道自己跑什麽. 白金漢公爵的聲音 — 沒錯, 所有人都認識那張漂亮的臉蛋 — 在他的頭顱裏回響, 并且他拒絕報上姓名之後收到的那個眼神裏裝著比怒氣更複雜的東西. ‘我是有毛病吧.’ 他自言自語道.

‘我看也是.’ 一個聲音在他旁邊附和, 一隻手抓住了他的肩膀. 他停下來.

‘你在這兒幹嘛, 米歇爾?’ 他喘著氣問, 沒有看他一眼.

‘這話該我問你吧!’

他瞥了他一眼, 搖了搖頭. 米歇爾戴了帽子, 但捲髮還是打濕了一點.

‘不是 —

‘米歇爾.’

‘不行, 雅克, 這次你給我個解釋.’

雅克掙開米歇爾的手.

‘雅克!’ 米歇爾抓住他的肩膀, ‘如果是神像(6) —’

‘閉嘴.’

‘不是 — 天哪, 雅克!’ 他盯著受傷的那隻手, 不敢去碰, ‘誰幹的?’

雅克嘆了口氣, 閉上眼睛.

‘算了,’ 米歇爾說, ‘但你不能這樣去見安妮, 好嗎?’

‘不關你事兒.’ 他用右手捂住傷口, 走開了.

他沒聽見米歇爾的動靜, 不知道他有沒有跟上來. ‘隨便吧.’ 他對自己説.

 

脚步聲, 隨後一聲嘆息. 安妮坐起來, 把羊毛毯子裹緊一點. 雅克走近, 好像她不存在一樣, 然後在她左邊坐下; 這張放在地上的舊床墊就是他們的床. 她把半邊毯子蓋在他肩膀上, 他低下頭.

‘你瞞不住我的, 你也知道.’ 她柔聲說.

他沒説話.

她繼續道: ‘你以爲米歇爾是碰巧找到你的嗎? 他全跟我說了, 神像.’

‘嗯, 神像.’ 他挑起一邊眉毛. ‘神像’ 不是真名, 但他對此也沒那麽大的好奇心. 這是個神秘的人, 而且是他們的頭兒, 別知道太多爲好 — 有一天, 他跟安妮說這栗色長捲髮和調皮而喜怒無常的行爲讓他想起某個人, 她當即用一個輕輕的吻堵上他的嘴, 注視中藏著警告. ‘哎喲喲, 你們兩個小愛情鳥!’ 路過的妮可撅著嘴擺了個鬼臉. 他們笑了一番, 這事就再也沒提過.

安妮坐到他對面, 把紅髮盤起, 以一種不容拒絕的力度抓住他的左腕. 説真的, 這個傷口嚇到她了; 神像跟她說雅克被白金漢公爵的馬車撞了的時候她有想象過, 但親眼看見還是讓她心裏很難受. 她當然不會說什麽雅克是她命中注定的男人之類的俗套話, 她這樣一個這副名聲的女孩子, 和他這樣一個這種脾氣的男孩子, 但反正他們就這樣了, 一起坐在同一張床墊上. 她很清楚他不會甩了她, 因爲他需要她, 不管這裏有沒有愛情的成分 — 她相信是有的, 這麽久了, 好歹有一點吧 — 在他惹了麻煩, 或者僅僅是在他覺得自己不夠重要的時候, 他需要知道還有人會注意他, 關心他.

米歇爾回來了, 摘下帽子. 他看見了他們, 沒有去打擾.

安妮用冷水和一點便宜紅酒清洗了雅克的手 — 後者讓他呻吟了幾聲 — 隨後從一件舊但乾净的白襯衫上扯下一條包紥好; 這件襯衫對她而言太大, 而對他又太小了.

‘來, 躺下吧.’ 她低聲道, 在床墊上把自己伸成一長條, ‘這事兒不會說出去的.’

雅克看了看她, 躺在旁邊.

‘謝謝.’ 他突然說. ‘你知道嗎, 安妮, 有那麽一下我覺得我就要死了.’

‘這個字兒你再説一遍.’ 她一把揪過他的領子威脅道.

他嗤笑一聲, 把手放在她手上, 閉上了眼.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) 寫的時候想的是boulevard Diderot和rue Crozatier的路口, 但現在已經不是石磚路了.  
> (2) 這裏是指第一代白金漢公爵. 雖然都寫了三槍但還是注一下, 因爲他父親和第二代也都叫喬治·維利爾斯.  
> (3) 强調左手跟之後的情節有關係.  
> (4) 2012年10月17號場 (這個日期是拍視頻的姑娘Julie Bellaiche寫的, 但首演是10月18號) Grego右手的食指和中指以及左手的食指有戒指而且複雜, 官方定妝照衹有左手無名指有一個素戒.  
> (5) 北方口音是私設, 其實Grego説話幾乎沒有口音了, 但反正他是北方人并且有可能就是圖爾寬一帶. 這裏的Jacques和SLC原版有差距, 一個是因爲年代設定本身也不一樣, 另外就是原版錄音真的非常難找, 連Pascal Forneri拍的SLC紀錄片都找不到正片, 音樂劇衹有飯拍片段, 倒是大概能凑成一個完整的, 但幾乎沒有情節, 真正能參考的也就是官方FB給的人設.  
> (6) 原文是Idole, 神像和偶像的意思都有, 但翻譯成偶像真的非常奇怪於是我就翻成了神像, 就別代入1960-70年代啦.


End file.
